


Chasing the Blues Away

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [13]
Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty





	Chasing the Blues Away

Co-authoed with Naomi Tilley

 

Tommy found Jason at the Lookout, sitting on the very edge, looking out to sea with a distant expression on his face._ He looks sad,_ Tommy thought as he paused, gazing down at his friend. After a moment, he joined him on the soft grass, trying to ignore the vast drop beneath them.

"Hey, bro."

Jason glanced around, and offered Tommy a smile that seemed forced.

"Hi, Tommy."

"Kat said she saw you coming up here, and that you looked like you could do with some company. You okay?"

"I dont know. I will be, I guess."

Momentary silence reigned, and then Tommy spoke again tentatively.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Jason looked away from him, but not before the Red Ranger spotted tears in the other boys eyes.

"Emily broke up with me today."

Tommy swallowed hard, feeling an abrupt sense of déjà vu. "Oh ... Jase, Im sorry."

"I just dont get it," Jason said softly, and there was a touch of helplessness in his voice that Tommy found disconcerting. "She said we werent _compatible_. What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean, anyway?" The former Ranger sighed heavily, then shrugged. "Its no big deal, really."

However, neither boy could ignore the way that Jasons voice had cracked when he spoke.

"Bull," Tommy retorted. "I know how much you like her. Well, if she had the nerve to dump you, then she isnt worth it. Man, you deserve someone better."

Jason couldnt bring himself to smile. "Thanks, Tomm...y. But, do you mind? I think Id like to be alone for a while."

Tommy was taken aback. Whenever either of them had been through a hard time, the other had always been there to help, and both boys had always welcomed the company and support. This was the first time that Jason had refused that support.

__

But then, this is the first time that hes had his heart broken, too, a small voice reminded Tommy. Understanding dawned. After receiving that letter from Kim, Tommy had only wanted to be alone as well, to lick his wounds in private. Not that it had helped any. It had only been after intense efforts on Kat and Billys parts that he had realized that isolation wasnt something that he wanted at all. He suspected that it was the same for Jason, even if Jason didnt realize it yet. He hesitated for a moment, then got to his feet, dragging his heart-sore up after him.

"Cmon, buddy. Get off your lazy butt."

"Where are we going?" Jason asked, confused.

"To my place. I have a special contingency plan for cheering up a friend in cases like this. Now, cmon!"

Jason didnt have the chance to argue, as Tommy had a vise-like grip on his wrist and was refusing to let go. Acquiescing --although it wasnt as though he had a choice-- Jason allowed himself to be dragged down the hill, away from the Lookout.

"So, care to tell me just what you have in mind?" Jason asked, amused in spite of himself as he stepped inside the front door of the Oliver home. Hed barely shut the door when Tommy literally jumped him.

"Wha...?" Jasons startled yelp was cut off abruptly when Tommys mouth suddenly crushed his in a hard, demanding kiss. The former Ranger had no chance to protest as Tommy almost threw him around, and pulled him into the family room and onto the sofa.

"What are you doing, man?" Jason gasped, as Tommy managed to pin him down on the sofa. Tommy grinned lecherously at his best friend.

"What Im gonna do is fuck you so hard that you wont be able to walk straight for a week. What do you think of that?"

Jason regarded him with a mixture of astonishment, amusement and incredulity.

"And the point of that would be...?"

Tommys grin widened. "Im gonna make you forget all about Emily. You dont need her. Not when you can have me."

Although it was hard to chase his depression away, Jason had to laugh at the outrageous claim. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Tommy feigned insult, then kissed Jason even harder than before, ravishing his mouth with abandon. It was nearly a full minute later when they both came up for air. It was then that Jason realized Tommy had his wrists pinned above his head, and was not letting go.

"Uh ... Tommy ... can I have my hands back?"

The leader of the Rangers smiled wickedly. "No; you are going to let me have my way with you, bro."

Jason started to feel a little unsettled. Hed seen that look on Tommys face before --particularly after Tommy had waited too long to get relief from a Power spike-- but as far as he could tell, Tommy wasnt spiking now.

"Bro, are you okay?"

"How do you mean?" Tommy asked as he leaned down to nip at Jasons ear.

"You ... you arent tripping, are you?"

Tommy had to grin. "No ... but weve both had sex without spiking before." He pulled back a little. "I just want to cheer you up. Theres nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Nothing at all," Jason murmured his agreement, squelching his doubts. "Ive just never seen you in this mood before when it hasnt been the result of a Power spike."

A wicked chuckle echoed in Jasons ear, followed by a quick swipe with a wet, practiced tongue that caused the former Gold Ranger to moan softly.

"You just havent been lucky enough, is all. Now, stop talking."

Jason fell abruptly silent, wondering just what his friend was planning to do. His unspoken question was answered when Tommy dived down and locked his mouth onto the side of his throat, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh. Jason yelped in surprise, but was helpless to pull away.

"Tommy! Youre gonna leave me with a hickey!"

Tommy grinned. "I know. And what better revenge than to show up at school with a hickey after your girlfriend has dumped you?"

Jason gasped in pleasure as Tommy continued to suck on the side of his throat, helpless to move, pinned squarely beneath Tommys hard body.

Finally, Tommy left Jasons throat and lifted up off his friend long enough to strip him of his shirt and pants. Clad only in his briefs, Jason lay back and tried to lose himself in Tommys sensual assault as the Red Ranger proceeded to kiss and lick his way down his chest, until he reached the hard brown nubs of Jasons nipples. Tommy took his sweet time stimulating the sensitive buds, alternately sucking and biting gently until his 'captive' began to squirm. Both were breathing harder by the time Tommy lifted his head to favor his friend with another smug grin.

"You gonna cooperate, or do I have to tie you down?"

The ex-Ranger shivered involuntarily at the image, but decided not to pursue that particular avenue right now. Meeting the glittering chocolate eyes, he grinned back and consciously relaxed his straining muscles.

"Ill cooperate." _For now._

"Good." With that, Tommy released his friend, lifted himself up and quickly stripped off his clothes. His cock was already stiff and hard, and he stroked himself teasingly as he let his eyes roam Jasons tanned body. Although the sculpted chest rose and sank rapidly, Jasons thick rod was only half-erect in the tight black briefs; for once, his efforts had not had the usual effect on his friend. Not willing to give up yet, he slipped his hands under the soft cotton and pulled the briefs down, exposing Jason to him completely. Mouth watering, Tommy clambered onto the couch, maneuvering between the strong thighs, and pressed his lips to the soft flesh in a teasing kiss. Jason moaned at the familiar sensation, closed his eyes and stretched out, willing to lose himself in Tommys expert caresses. The exquisite feeling of having his cock stroked by a wet tongue soon had him writhing on the cushions, and he drew in a sharp breath as Tommy sucked his prick into his mouth. Jason felt himself harden and fill the hot cavern; the sensation was so erotic that he automatically started to thrust his hips. However, for some reason he was unable to let himself go completely. While Tommy was doing everything to make him feel good, Jasons heart just wasnt in it. The more his body tried to take over, the more his mind kept straying back to earlier that day, to the devastating moment when Emily had told him it was over between them. Without realizing it, Jason just lay back and let Tommy do with him as he would.

Tommy relished the feel of Jasons large cock hardening in his mouth. Usually they were both so hot and eager, they were close to bursting before either one of them came even close to deep-throating the other. He ran his tongue up and around the satiny surface, sucking the shaft deep into his throat while he could. He could feel his friend gearing up as the slim hips started bucking into him, and he shifted position slightly to better accommodate the hard, driving thrusts Jason was wont to execute once he really got going. However, while he was doing his level best to excite his lover to that fever pitch, it never happened. Instead, Jason became more passive, lying still under his mouth and hands, accepting his touches without his customary enthusiasm. Wondering what was wrong _(duh! As if I couldnt guess!)_, he finally eased off the barely-hard cock and lifted his head to peer at the former Ranger. Seeing his head turned sideways, he sat up to really look at his best friend. The sad, almost closed-off expression on Jasons face confirmed his suspicion. Somewhat at a loss, Tommy scooted up on the sofa.

"Jase?"

"Hm?" Jason slowly focussed on his friend.

"Whats wrong, bro?" Tommy winced inwardly at his inane question. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No ... no, everything was fine. I ... its not you, its me. Guess Im just not in the mood." The despondent tone tugged at Tommy, making him ache for his friend. He remembered all too well how he had felt after hed gotten Kimberlys letter; at least he didnt have to face her the next day, as Jason would have to do.

"Its _not_ you; its Emily, right?"

Jason just nodded. While he knew realistically that he couldnt be liked by everybody, hed never experienced rejection at such a personal level, especially not where his own emotions had been so deeply involved. Hed really thought hed found someone special, someone who would fill the void losing his chance at being a Ranger again had caused. His few liaisons in Europe had been temporary from the outset; how could they have been anything else, considering that the delegates would return to their home countries sooner or later? And while hed liked all of his female teammates immensely, hed never really been in love with any of them. Emily, with her stubborn, slightly wild streak had seemed to complement him so perfectly; her blonde prettiness had drawn him from the start, and hed done things for her he would never have done for anyone else. He cringed mentally as he recalled the charity fashion show and the ridiculous clothes hed had to wear. The only thing that came close in terms of embarrassment had been the time when Kat had somehow gotten him to agree to dance in her ballet; but there had been Adam to share the ridicule, and luckily Bulk and Skull had been roped into the performance instead of him and the Green Ranger. Hed wished getting together with Tommy would bring him out of his funk, but it just wasnt enough. Not this time.

Tommy regarded his friend with concern. Hed _never _seen Jason vulnerable like this before --hed hoped that a session of hot, hard sex would get his mind off things, but obviously it wasnt working. Laying a comforting hand on the smooth-skinned shoulder, he settled in next to Jason, trying to convey by physical closeness his willingness just to be there for him.

After a while, Jason spoke hesitantly, without looking at his best friend.

"I ... I thought that it would be different, you know?"

"Different --how?"

Jason took his time formulating his thoughts. "I guess Id hoped that with her, I would have time to do things the way its supposed to be; you know, take things slowly ... getting to know each other, kissing, then slowly getting intimate ... not the way its been so far."

Tommy could well relate to that; it echoed closely the misgivings and hopes hed had in his relationship with Kimberly in the beginning. It had taken them some time to find the special things in their relationship as opposed to the things they shared as Rangers. Hed talked to Jason about that often enough to know what the other teen was getting at.

"I cant even say that I havent enjoyed being with all of you; you know I have, every time ... but is it really too much to want the small things, too? The ... tenderness ... I guess, not just having fun, but also ... _sharing_ yourself with someone else?"

"No, of course not; Id say if anyone deserves to find that, its you." Tommy could say that with complete conviction. Hed been lucky; at the time, he and Kim had had the best of both worlds, regardless of what came after. While Jason wouldnt have to go through "The Dregs" alone this time, his personal world had just been turned upside down by some stupid bimbo who couldnt possibly appreciate the person Jason was. Tommy knew at some level that he probably was being just a tad unfair to the girl, but Jason was his best friend; whoever hurt him, hurt Tommy as well, and he was not in a charitable mood towards someone who had caused Jason the kind of pain he was feeling right now. The Red Ranger racked his brain as to how he could help his friend.

Absently hugging him close, he thought about what Jason had said. _He wants the small things: tenderness ... sharing.... _

Suddenly Tommy knew what had been wrong with his contingency plan. Fortunately, he was perfectly able to change his approach --and give Jason what he so desperately wanted.

__

He needs closeness, to feel that someone CARES about him ... He... he wants to be loved.... With that realization, Tommy knew what he had to do. Leaning over his friend, he reached out a gentle hand and turned the shuttered face towards him. Bending over, his voice husky, he reached out not only with his body, but also with his spirit to the young man whod been a brother to him long before hed ever known about David.

"You dont have to look for that, though; all you need to do is ask for it."

Jason looked into the brown eyes, puzzled. "Ask for what?"

Tommy drew a deep breath. Hed never thought hed say aloud what he felt for his friend, but in view of Jasons need, he couldnt deny him the truth. "Love."

Time seemed to be suspended as the realization of what Tommy was offering him sank into Jasons consciousness. He hadnt realized what hed been looking for until Tommy offered it to him; now that it was laid out in the open, Jason wondered how he could have been so blind. The question was, dare he accept what Tommy held out to him? A look into his friends eyes encouraged him. Inhaling a shaky breath, Jason reached out to his best friend with a trembling hand, touching the dark locks and offering a single word.

"Yes."

Tommy closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he locked his gaze with Jason and lowered his mouth to the soft lips only inches from his face. The kiss was unlike any the two had ever shared before; there were no heated tongue-duels, no hard pressure or devouring licks. Instead, they kissed gently, slowly opening to each other, entwining their tongues in a soft dance, tasting and exploring as if it were the first time. In a way, it was. When they finally separated, the two boys looked at each other, breathless with a kind of anticipation that had never existed between them before. Tommy held Jason in a close embrace, their bodies touching, but not demanding; Jason ran his hand deeper into the long mahogany hair and drew his best friend down to him once more. Just before their lips met again, he asked for what Tommy was so willing to give.

"Love me, Tommy."

His answer was the brilliant smile spreading over the angular face before his mouth was claimed in another gentle, all-consuming kiss.

The two teens took their time exploring; although they were quite familiar with each others bodies, for once neither one of them was in a competitive mood. Hands teased and stroked, seeking out the most sensitive spots; their mouths touched and wandered, sensitizing soft skin and hard muscles. Jason stretched and shifted under Tommys expert ministrations, losing himself in the languid caresses. They were lying tightly pressed against each other on the narrow couch, and every so often, a leg or an arm slipped off the soft surface, only to be brought back into contact with the others warm skin as soon as possible.

Tommy kissed his way down his friends neck, licking soothingly at the red mark hed left earlier. He grinned slightly; usually, all of them were more careful than that, lest they give themselves away to civilian friends and family. Lifting his head to look into Jasons eyes, he saw him scowling playfully.

"Just how big did you make it?"

Tommy grinned more broadly. "Big enough." He nipped once more at the vulnerable spot. "I could give you a couple more, if you'd like ... maybe here...." He moved to Jasons left pec. "Or would you rather I gave you a hickey there?" He slipped a hand around Jasons hips and squeezed one muscular cheek.

"Dont you dare!" Despite his protest, Jason lifted slightly to give Tommy better access; while his ass was no way near as sensitive as the Red Rangers, he loved the way Tommy was manipulating him, sliding a curious finger into his crack and making him moan. He was rewarded with a chuckle and a wet swipe down from his collarbone to his nipple. Tommy licked languorously around the hardened knot, noting with satisfaction that his friends skin was breaking out in a light sheen of sweat. The salty taste and feel of the smooth skin made Tommys heart beat faster, and he nibbled his way across Jason's chest to the other side.

Jason drew a shuddering breath. Tommy had always been able to get him going, but it had never felt this good before. While his earlier efforts had been very intense, the more leisurely pace suited the mood perfectly right now. Jason was fast forgetting everything but the feel of the strong body holding him, thighs pressing down on his own and hands and mouth stimulating him all over. He groaned in rising excitement as Tommys moist caresses wandered downwards from his chest towards his groin, where his cock was throbbing in rhythm with his rapid heartbeat. A warm hand glided smoothly from his shoulder over his pecs, down his side to his ass and back up to skim feather-light across his hipbone to his pubic area. The former Ranger shifted on the narrow couch to spread his legs; he wanted that hand to cup his aching balls and delve towards his sphincter. Before Tommy could follow through, though, the sudden shift in position nearly succeeded in tumbling both of them off the sofa.

Scrambling to avoid falling, the two friends clutched at each other and dissolved into laughter. Tommy planted a kiss on Jasons lips and nipped at his friends neck once more. Raising his head, he met the dark eyes, which had lost some of the shadows, and grinned delightedly. "Guess wed better move to the floor before we fall to it."

Jason looked at his friend speculatively. Although he had a pretty good idea what was going to happen once they had more room, he couldnt resist teasing Tommy.

"And whatre we gonna do once were down there?"

Tommy pressed his own rock-hard erection into Jasons groin. His voice a husky growl, he repeated his original plan. "Im gonna fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk straight for a week."

He maneuvered them gently off the couch onto the plush carpeting, gathering the sculpted body close and shifting a leg between the strong thighs. Bending to lick his way from Jasons chest to his straining cock, he jerked up his head in momentary disbelief at Jasons soft, but firm reply.

"No."

Before he could formulate a protest, Jason once more twined his hand in his long locks and drew him up for another kiss. Leisurely exploring the hot cavern, he let his tongue dance with Tommys, licking at every surface he could reach until they both were out of breath. When they separated, Jason looked at his lover somewhat embarrassedly, but determined.

"Dont fuck me. Make love with me." The rare vulnerability his friend showed in that request silenced any objections the Red Ranger might have made. Dark and light brown eyes met and held each other. Jasons next words sealed the matter.

"Please, Tommy?"

Tommy answered the only way he could think of. Stretching out next to his friend, he gathered him close and buried his face in the crook of his neck. The trust implicit in the soft plea made any other course of action impossible for the moment. Pressing a gentle kiss on the smooth shoulder, Tommy smiled at Jason once more and wordlessly began to seek out his friends erogenous zones with gentle caresses, making him moan and writhe under his hands.

Jasons eyes closed in bliss. He abandoned himself to his lover, allowing Tommy to roam where he wanted. The slightest pressure of hands made him shift, the gentlest of licks caused him to arch into that wet mouth.

Tommy took his time, relishing the freedom Jason granted him with his body. Slowly but inexorably his hand moved southward, towards the pulsing erection that seemed to be begging for his touch. He closed his fingers around the satiny shaft, pumping gently with minimal pressure. Then, he released his friends dick. Before the delighted moans could turn into disappointment, he trailed his hand lower between the spread thighs, cupping and hefting the twin globes in their soft sac. Rolling them about, he once more applied his tongue and lips to every inch of glistening skin he could reach.

Jason writhed under his expert ministrations, incapable of doing anything but respond to his bodys demands. That skillful hand grasped his cock once again, with more pressure. Bucking his hips instinctively, he sought to increase his pleasure. Dimly he thought that he should reciprocate in some way, but what Tommy did to him felt so damn good, he could not summon the strength to do so. His breath became more labored. The hot mouth wandered across his skin, electrifying nerve endings wherever it lingered. After what seemed like an eternity, the dark head bent over his groin. Moist breath wafted across his sensitive cockhead, and Jason held his breath in anticipation. He almost sobbed with relief as he felt the talented tongue wrap itself around his crown, licking up the first few drops of precome.

The Red Ranger settled himself more comfortably as his lips closed around the throbbing cock. Jason was gasping for air, and his hips started to buck, thrusting the straining shaft deeper into Tommys mouth. Willingly accepting more and more of his friends manhood, Tommy began to suck, but not with the driving force he was wont to use. Instead, he kept his ministrations gentle, loving, in tune with the mood they had set. One hand steadied the generously proportioned pole, the other slid lower between the muscular asscheeks, seeking out the puckered opening. A finger circled teasingly around the clenching muscle, exciting the ex-Gold Ranger to a fever pitch. Jason let his legs fall open to give Tommy better access. He would have begged his friend to ream his ass, but could not form the words. All he was capable of was a needy whimper and more frantic thrusts of his hips, but Tommy seemed to understand. Swallowing as much of the hard cock as he could, he pressed a finger against Jasons hole and slid in.

Jason arched into the sucking mouth. He could feel his orgasm building, but before he could shoot his load down Tommys throat, the wet warmth slid off his cock. Groaning in frustration, he dragged open heavy eyelids and focussed on the twinkling brown eyes of his tormentor. Tommy thrust gently with his finger and licked his lips, tasting his best friend on them. He petted the straining thighs, and Jason relaxed somewhat, smiling sheepishly. A friendly leer was directed his way.

"What do you want me to do now?"

Jason moaned as a second finger crept between his sweat-slicked cheeks and joined the first, stretching him open. As good as it felt, he suddenly wanted more.

"Give me your cock!" His deep voice was breathless and hoarse as he spread his thighs wide, offering himself to his lover.

"Where do you want it?" Tommy was more than slightly breathless himself. Theyd never come together quite like this before, and the abandon with which Jason submitted to his lovemaking was strangely exciting. Plus, the slower pace allowed him to savor the responses he evoked in the other boy, learning better to pleasure his friend. Although theyd been bed partners almost for as long as theyd known each other, thanks to Power-enhanced hormones, there were still things to discover about each other.

"Take me in my ass! Please, Tommy!" Jason was close to begging. He almost sobbed with need as the hot mouth closed once more around his cockhead, sucking hard for a few moments. Then, he was again released from the delightful warmth. The fingers withdrew from his ass, leaving him open and empty, but before he fully registered the sensation, Tommy scooted up between his thighs and lifted his hips. Bending Jason almost double, Tommy applied his mouth to his crack, laving down from the drawn-up testicles to the spasming hole. Thrusting his tongue in as far as he could, he lubricated his friend with saliva until he could wait no longer. Raising himself to his knees, he positioned himself between the uplifted thighs and centered his leaking cockhead against that hidden place. He pressed inward and offered his own moan as he passed the tight ring of muscle. His voice raspy, he caught the dark eyes before they closed in sexual bliss once more.

"Look at me."

A shudder raced through Jason at the soft command. With an effort, he held the glittering gaze. Holding himself still with anticipation, he bit his lip as he was stretched and filled in one long, smooth glide of Tommys prick into his bodys depths. All too soon, the incredible feeling of that first penetration was over. His sphincter clamped tightly around the base of Tommys cock as his balls came to rest against Jasons cheeks. He could almost feel every throbbing inch embedded in his bowels, and it took all of his control not to buck against the hard invader, driving it deeper into him.

Tommy sighed ecstatically as he buried himself in his best friend. Ever since their first time together, which had been his very first time ever, there had been something special about the way they fitted inside each other. He knew that he touched places within Jason that no other had ever reached, and the way Jases greater girth spread him wide...! Tommy knew that, even if he were blindfolded and couldnt hear a thing, hed still be able to recognize the touch of that hot, throbbing rod anywhere on --and especially _in_\-- his body. He suspected the same held true for Jason.

The two held their position for long moments, their eyes locked onto each other. Then, Tommy ventured his first stroke. Again, the tight ring of muscle slid along his cock, until only the crown remained hidden. The Red Ranger stopped moving for as long as he could stand it; when the pressure just below his glans became nigh unbearable, he thrust back in. Jason moaned deeply in his chest. He loved it when Tommy took his time with him! Relaxing completely, he lifted his legs until they rested on Tommys strong shoulders and surrendered himself to a long, slow fuck, made all the more pleasurable because for once neither one was driven by hyper-stimulated hormones, but by their mutual lust and affection for each other.

Tommy felt the tension go out of his lover and laughed breathlessly. Pumping his hips just a tad faster, he leaned forward, straining to reach the panting mouth. Jason reared up, and they started trading tongues. They licked at each other, savoring the feel and taste of soft lips and wet membranes, until Tommy sucked the eager tongue into his mouth and bit very, very gently on the tip. Jason hissed sharply and a shudder raced down his spine, resulting in a spasm around the cock still pistoning his ass.

"Easy, bro," Tommy gasped at the sudden increase of pressure around his dick. "I want to make this last a long time!"

An inarticulate moan was his answer, but Jason relaxed again, reaching up to draw Tommy back into the kiss. Holding the dark head in position, he nipped at the surprisingly soft lips, soothing the tiny bites with minute licks until Tommy thrust his tongue into his mouth again, matching the rhythm he had established further south. The former Rangers senses swam. It had been far too long since hed held Tommy so deep within his body, and he couldnt get enough of the taste of him. Both men enjoyed kissing, and indulged themselves as often as possible. The only thing that would feel even better, to Jasons mind, would be if he could somehow have his best friends cock both in his ass _and_ his mouth --which, unfortunately, was a physical impossibility. Still, Tommys tongue did a pretty awesome job of simulating the long, deep strokes he drove into his depths.

Jason could feel the slow burning begin deep in his bowels, and knew hed be coming soon. It wasnt often that hed climax just from being fucked, but when it happened, it usually was rather cataclysmic. He redoubled his efforts around the demanding organ devouring his mouth. If at all possible, he wanted Tommy to come with him. Eyes closed in bliss, the two simultaneously increased the tempo of their lovemaking, until Tommys hips hit Jasons ass with sharp smacks, his balls swinging rhythmically with every deep thrust. Neither abandoned the others mouth, although lack of air began to make them light-headed. Both young mens senses narrowed and pinpointed to two areas, where Tommy drove himself into Jason from up and below, until he could feel his balls contract with the imminent explosion. Hands clutched, thighs strained and hips bucked. With a primal shout, Tommy tore his mouth away from Jasons and slammed his aching cock home a final time. He exploded deep in the tight channel, at the same time as spurt after spurt of hot come shot from Jason between their sweat-slick bellies. Tommy continued to pump himself into Jason, until the last tremor subsided in both of them, accompanied by the bass sound of his friends ecstatic moans.

Finally, it was ended.

Tommy steadied himself on trembling arms as Jason slid his legs down from his shoulders. When the quivering body rested on the carpeting, he let himself collapse onto the broad, glistening chest and buried his face in the warm neck. With an effort, Jason raised his arms and hugged Tommy close. His senses were still reeling with his release, and his breathing was as labored as it had been before both their climaxes. There was no room in his mind but for the excruciating pleasure he had just received from his best friend, and while he was too exhausted just yet, he was already thinking of ways to return the favor. Meanwhile, though, he relished the feel of Tommys slowly softening manhood in his ass.

Heartbeats slowed and skin cooled. After a while, Tommy levered himself up on his elbows. He grinned as he saw the satisfied smile play around Jasons lips, and sought the dark eyes. The shadows were gone from the brown depths, to be replaced by warmth, affection and a sparkle he was all too familiar with. Unable to resist, he bent down to take the curving mouth in yet another deep kiss. The movement dislodged his penis from its warm sheath, and he felt more than heard the slightly disappointed sigh. When the two teens separated, Tommy rolled off and reached for his discarded tee to wipe away the cooling pools of semen from their bodies. Jason grinned. They usually werent so solicitous, but they couldnt afford to leave stains on the carpet; besides, he suspected that Tommy wasnt quite ready to hit the showers yet --which dovetailed nicely with his own plans. Shifting so he lay on his side, he propped his head on his hand and ran the other down the hard chest to the long cock nestling among brown curls.

Red Ranger sighed appreciatively and rolled on his back, close to the warm body next to him. Offering his own grin, he circled one dark nipple with teasing fingertips.

"Give me a minute, okay? Im not Adam."

Jason mock-pouted. "Pity."

"Hey, Im not finished with you yet!"

Jason cupped the soft sac and expertly manipulated the twin balls within. Leaning over, he nuzzled his face into Tommys long locks. Licking and nipping his way down towards the juncture of neck and shoulder, he growled his response.

"I think you are, bro!"

With that, his hand tugged more firmly at the treasure he held, and he fastened his mouth to the soft skin at the base of Tommys throat. Biting down gently, he waited for the moan this usually produced. When it came, he began his own gentle assault, sucking at the soft skin and soothing it with playful little licks. Tommy angled his head to give Jason better access. Although theyd just completed one of their most satisfying sexual encounters --and theyd had some pretty hot times in the past!-- he could feel his passion rise anew as the expert hand and hot lips worked their magic on his senses.

Jason lifted his head and contemplated his handiwork. A wolfish smile crossed his features as he saw the purplish-red mark hed left on Tommys neck. If _he_ had to sport a hickey to school, Tommy damn well could have one, too!

Laughing brown eyes met his.

"Got your revenge?"

"Not quite. But I will." With that, he moved a bit higher up to devour the smiling mouth. The kiss was a bit more heated, and Tommy was inordinately pleased to notice the shift in Jasons mood. When Jason released him, both were already breathing harder, and Tommy ran his hands up the broad chest, around Jasons head and into the short dark hair. Looking deeply into his friends eyes, he became serious again for a moment.

"Jase?"

"Hmmm?" Jason was already miles away, as he tried to shift himself between the muscular thighs, intent on getting better access to Tommys body.

Tommy hesitated for a second. He didnt want to dredge up bad memories, but felt that he needed to know nonetheless. "Uh ... how do you feel?"

The dark head lifted. Seriously, Jason gazed into the concerned orbs. Smiling his understanding, he kissed Tommy very gently.

"I feel ... great. Not great great, not just yet, but Im getting there. Thanks."

Tommy returned the kiss just as softly, and smiled as well. Wanting to lighten the mood once more, he teased, "So...would you say my contingency plan is working?"

Jason seemed to ponder the question for a moment, earning himself a playful scowl.

"Considering you've had to change it on the fly...." He yelped as Tommy pinched his ass, and retaliated by nipping his earlobe. "...yeah, I think it is."

"Im glad."

"Som I."

The two shared a silent moment of understanding and acceptance. Then, the wicked sparkle returned to Jasons eyes.

"I can think of a few ways to get there more quickly...." His voice trailed off suggestively, and he smoothed a single finger whisper-light along the already-filling prick of his friend from base to tip and back again. Tommy drew a shuddering breath at the exquisite sensation and let his legs fall open. Stretching sensuously, he slightly arched his back and offered his own sexy grin.

"Oh? Care to share them with me?"

A large, warm hand closed around his cock and began to stroke the hardening length. His voice deep and husky, Jason bent over the willing mouth and traced the contours with the tip of his tongue.

"Im way ahead of you, bro...way ahead!"

With that, he pinned the lean body down and attacked the gleaming skin with all the passion and expertise he had acquired over the years. Returning again and again to the surprisingly soft lips, he roamed across every inch of skin he could reach, tasting and exploring until Tommy was writhing under him. Jason licked his way down to the small, hard nipples, catching first one, then the other between his teeth and biting down carefully. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of the strong chest under his cheek, and his hand rested over Tommys thundering heart. The former Ranger glanced up into Tommys eyes as he moved into position between his legs. They glittered with renewed arousal, and narrowed as he let his mouth wander further down, towards the straining hardness so eager for his touch. Never losing eye contact, he swept his tongue in a broad lick around the soft crown, then, using only his tongue-tip, teased his way down into the nest of brown curls and around the sensitive nuts. Tommys hips began to buck.

Jason used his strength to keep him pinned to the floor.

"Not yet."

"Youre such a tease...!" Tommy groaned, but conceded. Holding himself still with effort, he concentrated on getting enough air into his lungs ... and on watching Jason. Despite all the times theyd been together, it still turned him on something fierce to see his friend devouring his dick. Jason grinned up at him. He knew exactly what was going through Tommys mind; he loved watching him, too, when he went down on him. He moved lower still and sucked first one, then the other testicle into his mouth. Humming slightly, he was rewarded with a resounding moan, and Tommy spread his legs wide, closing his eyes blissfully. He snapped them open again, however, as Jason released his balls and wickedly blew a stream of cool air across the wet skin.

"Uuhhnn!"

Jason chuckled at the needy sound. Positioning himself more comfortably, he grasped the twitching cock and steadied it at the base.

"Watch me."

The growled command caused Tommy to hold his breath. Although hed seen Jason do that to him more times than he could count, it still thrilled him to see his lover open wide and swallow a good portion of his prick in a single gulp. He maneuvered himself up on his elbows and watched avidly as Jason started to fellate him in earnest. It was difficult to restrain himself from cutting loose and thrusting into that moist cavern, but it felt just too good to disrupt the skilled sucking. Tommy could feel the come rising in his balls. Before he could say anything, though, Jason sensed it too and released him. Licking a few more times around the sensitive glans, he sat up and drew a few much-needed breaths.

Smiling roguishly, he licked his lips. He didnt need to make his voice into a husky rumble as he told Tommy something hed meant to say for quite some time.

"I love your taste."

The lustful comment, delivered in that sensual, deep growl, sent shivers down Tommys spine.

Jasons cock was already hard again, and a single drop of precome glistened on the cap. Tommy ached with the need to lick it off. He reached out a questing hand, and Jason scooted closer, until the long fingers could wrap themselves around his burning need. Soon, he had Jason pumping himself in his loving grasp. The satiny flesh was hot and wet, and Tommy could stand it no longer; he just had to have a taste! He roughly pulled Jason up, until he was straddling his chest, and he could suck the thick cock into his mouth. Both moaned in unison as Jason buried himself as far as possible in the greedy cavern. He buried both his hands in the long mahogany locks and began to fuck Tommys mouth. His heart beat as if hed run a marathon, and he was again aching to come. However, he also wanted a piece of the tightest ass hed ever been in. With that thought in mind, it wasnt quite so difficult to withdraw and scramble off Tommys chest.

"Turn over."

Trembling with anticipation, Tommy lifted himself up on all fours. He hissed sharply with pleasure as Jason began to nip and lick his way from the base of his skull down his spine towards his sensitive ass.

Parting the tanned cheeks with his hands, Jason licked down the crack, tugging slightly at the short curly hairs, until he breathed hotly against the soft sac. Moving up again, he briefly teased the puckered opening, but instead of thrusting his tongue inside, he returned to the muscular globes, molding them against his face, biting and sucking until Tommy wiggled with pleasure. He was moaning almost continually, since he was so sensitive. Grinning devilishly, Jason began to do what Tommy had threatened earlier. He fastened his mouth to one spot right next to the spasming hole and went to work. Since he didnt want Tommy to notice what he was doing, he licked at the corrugated center of his friends ass, moved to the other cheek every now and then, but always returned to that one spot until a _very_ visible love bite appeared on the firm skin. Only then, to distract Tommy from the inevitable smarting sensation, did Jason thrust his hardened tongue-tip into Tommys ass, licking as far down into his heat as he could. When he was as wet as he could make him, Jason licked his fingers and slowly worked first one, then two into the tight channel. Finger-fucking Tommy slowly at first, then increasing his tempo, he loosened his best friend up. As soon as his fingers slid in and out easily, Jason withdrew. He moved around and pressed his own aching hardness against the panting mouth.

Breathing hard, he tilted Tommys head up.

"Suck me."

Tommy swallowed the large head and bobbed his head up and down. He knew that Jason wanted to fuck him; since they had no lubricant immediately to hand, saliva would have to be enough. Eager to feel the impressive girth plunge deeply into him, he made short work of prepping Jason. Soon, his mouth was empty once more, and Jason positioned himself behind. Although he liked to watch his partners when he took them, his need right now was too urgent, and he wanted to bury himself as far in the hot channel as he possibly could. Thrusting his fingers once more into the quivering ass, he opened his lover up, then pushed his engorged manhood against Tommys sphincter. Easing past the entrance, he paused, as Tommy had done, savoring the hard grip around his glans. Then, however, he thrust home in a single stroke, plunging in all the way. Both young men shouted in pleasure. Tommys senses nearly went into overload as the burning sensation from being penetrated spread from his sphincter downwards into the depths of his body. Jasons backstroke seemed to draw all sensation outward again, only to rush back with the next deep thrust. He bucked against the pistoning hips.

Jason reeled with ecstasy. It felt so damn good to fill that tight ass --he never could get enough of it! Briefly, he thought of one fantasy Tommy hadnt fulfilled for him yet. One of these days, he wanted to spend the night buried deep within his friend, after he had filled him with his come; and the next night, he wanted to fall asleep and wake up with Tommy still within him, his long-fingered hands wrapped around his cock. The images fired his blood even more. Gripping the slim hips, he thrust harder and faster, until it felt as if the whole length of his cock was continually being squeezed by the tight ring of muscle. Tommy matched him stroke for stroke, moan for moan. Jason could feel his balls tightening, but held himself back with a monumental effort. Slowing down marginally, he reached around and wrapped one hand around the pulsing cock, while the other manipulated the hard balls. His thrusts became more shallow, but it was worth it to hold the throbbing rod, feeling it grow longer and wider as Tommy reached his climax. With a shout, the Red Ranger gave up a large load of come into Jasons hand. Catching some in his palm, he fed the sticky liquid first to Tommy, then licked the rest from his own palm.

Trembling in the still-spasming channel, Jason once more braced himself against his friend and let go. His hips met Tommys with loud smacks, and both were reduced to guttural moans as Jasons orgasm approached. His fingers left white marks on Tommys flesh as he pistoned himself over and over again into the tightly-gripping channel. His balls contracted almost painfully hard, and at last he could feel his seed boiling up through his cock, coating the clenching muscles around him and adding extra warmth and slickness. Bellowing out his release, Jason collapsed on top of Tommy, his twitching cock still buried deeply in the quivering ass. He held on tightly, his arms wrapped around the heaving chest, as they waited for their heartbeats to slow down and their sweat-slicked skin to cool. Jason buried his face in Tommys neck, inhaling the mixture of sweat and sex as he felt his prick slowly deflate. Tommy didnt stir, but Jason knew he was just waiting until he could move again. Finally, he turned his head sideways, and Jason reached out with his tongue to taste his friend once more. The position was a bit awkward, but he was met halfway by Tommy, and they licked sensuously at each other, sharing the afterglow. At length, Jason withdrew and came to lie once more in Tommys embrace. The two were so involved with each other, so exhausted from taking and being taken, that neither heard the car draw into the driveway.

"Thank you, Tommy," Jason whispered into his friends ear. "Youve got no idea how much I needed that."

Tommy had to smile as he lightly stroked Jasons strong, muscular back. "I think I might. But anytime, bro ... just because you arent a Ranger anymore doesnt mean we cant occasionally fuck each other silly."

Jason smiled wryly as he nuzzled Tommys throat. "I was hoping youd say that."

"Mm, hmm. Personally, I cant _wait_ to see Emilys face when she spots that hickey on your neck."

A shark-like grin lit up Jasons face, and he pushed himself up a little to meet Tommys dark gaze. "And _I _cant wait to hear about Kats reaction when she spots that hickey on your ass!"

Tommy laughed and wrapped Jason up in his arms once more, ready for another bout. Before either of them could start anything, though, the sound of someone turning the front doorknob startled them both back to reality. The door swung open, and a familiar voice sang out.

"Tommy? Are you home?"

"Oh, man; its my mom!" Tommy sputtered, going instantly to panic stations. "Grab our clothes!"

Though their clothes were strewn hither and thither, the two frantically gathered what they could get their hands on. Footsteps came closer, and a shadow grew larger in the doorway. Desperately, Jason reached for Tommys communicator, which hed discarded during their earlier lovemaking. Wrapping his arms around Tommy, he activated the teleportation button, and the two boys vanished in a flash of red and white light.

Jan Oliver turned the corner into the family room and stopped, surprise on her face. She had thought Tommy was home, what with the door being unlocked. However, it seemed shed been mistaken, even if she could have _sworn_ shed heard something, or someone.

Jan surveyed the family room with a frown, finding a red t-shirt and a pair of white socks with black stripes around the cuffs scattered on the floor. She sighed exasperatedly.

"How many times do I have to tell that boy not to leave his clothes laying all over the house...?"

***

The two teens materialized in Jasons bedroom in a naked tangle of arms and legs.

"Oh, man, that was close!" Tommy choked out, fighting back laughter as he dropped their belongings.

"Tell me about it! Can you imagine trying to explain to your mother why we were lying together on the floor with no clothes on?"

Tommy snickered, and disengaged himself from Jason. "Not on your life! At least you were thinking about your bedroom when you hit the button. Id hate to have landed in the middle of the Youth Center buck naked."

Jason remained on the floor, grinning, as he tossed Tommy his communicator.

"Itd give em something to talk about, if nothing else."

Tommy hesitated, smiling down at his friend. Even now, he could see new life in his companion's anatomy. Maybe they could have a quickie. He dropped to his knees in front of Jason, his predatory grin saying all that needed to be said. Jason smiled lazily and leaned back against his bed, content to give Tommy authority over him once more. Tommys hands were an inch away from Jasons chest when another voice interrupted the quiet.

"Just a moment, I have to put these clothes of Jasons away!"

Both exchanged looks of disbelief and exasperation at the sound of Jasons mothers voice. Then just as the door began to open, Jason threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Tommy in a bear hug, all the while trying not to burst out laughing, even has his buddy grabbed at their discarded clothes.

"Hit the damn button...!"

Tommy activated the teleportation sequence on his communicator, speaking deadpan and sending them both into fits of laughter.

"Here we go again...."


End file.
